


Лучший из предложенных

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Янто Джонс всегда предложит лучший план.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший из предложенных

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [The best laid plans](http://community.livejournal.com/ceindreadh_fic/37922.html) авторства сeindreadh.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- При всём уважении, сэр, - таким тоном говорят хорошие слуги, когда хозяин, по их мнению, уважения не заслуживает, - вы в своём уме?  
Джек и Гвэн с раскрытыми ртами уставились на него. Рис быстро понял, что в дальнейшее лучше не вмешиваться и ретировался на безопасное расстояние. Достаточное, чтобы хорошо слышать их разговор, но и не слишком близкое, чтобы нельзя было сказать, будто он подслушивает.  
\- Янто, - сказала Гвэн, - это ведь хороший план?  
\- Нет, Гвэн, - ответил Янто. - Это совсем **не** хороший план. Мы будем противостоять 456. Пришельцу, который, на минуточку, уже доказал нам, что владеет контролем над разумом и много чего знает о вирусах. И ты хочешь, чтобы мы пошли туда, имея на руках лишь автоматы? Ни крутые костюмы, ни чертовски большие пушки не помогут нам, если оно не захочет уйти с миром. Правда, Джек, это твоя худшая идея с тех пор, как ты вздумал использовать консервированную фасоль вместо смазки.  
\- Я думал, это отличная идея, - растерянно произнёс Джек.  
\- Ну, не тебе бы пришлось расхлёбывать последствия. И если ты продолжишь настаивать, будто вторжение в Темз Хаус гарантирует наименьшие потери, всё, что я скажу — я не идиот, я не самоубийца, и я, чёрт возьми, не иду.  
\- Но, Янто, - начал Джек.  
\- Никаких «но, Янто», - отрезал Янто. - Смотри, всё просто. Ты идёшь к 456. Ты уже взрослый мальчик, справишься сам. Если случится худшее, что ж, мы заберём твоё тело позже. Гвэн, ты и Клем останетесь здесь, ждите, пока вас найдут. Если повезёт, вас не пристрелят. Рис возьмёт копии всех записей и спрячет в надёжном месте.  
\- И чем займёшься ты, пока мы будем рисковать своими жизнями? - поинтересовалась Гвэн.  
\- Окопаюсь где-нибудь поблизости, и с помощью торчвудских архивов буду искать способ разделаться с проклятой тварью раз и навсегда. Конечно, если Джек не убедит 456 уйти подобру-поздорову, - он повернулся к Джеку. - Не волнуйся, Джек, ты можешь быть **весьма** убедителен, когда захочешь. Но эти пришельцы дышат ядовитым газом и контролируют миллионы людей одновременно. Не думаю, что один человек, как бы велика не была его ш... шинель, может их напугать. Если нет вопросов, то мы можем приступать.

Спустя пару часов Джек умирал в Темз Хаус, а Клем заходился криком в руках Гвэн.  
Янто в это время взломал используемые 456 частоты. Он проследил сигнал и записал его – не уставая про себя благодарить Тош за преподанные ему уроки. Во много раз усиленная запись была отправлена 456, в бессильной ярости забившемуся о стены. Последнее, что слышал Джек перед смертью – как оно захлёбывается собственной кровью.

Некоторое время спустя Джек очнулся в импровизированном морге. Правительство лихорадочно готовило официальное заявление – всему виной странная смесь химикатов, неясно как оказавшаяся в воде, и всё произошедшее за последние дни – массовая галлюцинация. Никакого намёка на инопланетян.

Они вернулись в Кардифф через несколько дней, получив гарантии, что База немедленно будет отстроена. Удивительно, какими заботливыми могут стать политики, если пригрозить им обнародовать определённого рода записи. Они даже расщедрились на новый дом для Клема. 

Джек и Янто провели первую ночь в Кардиффе, сняв номер для новобрачных в одном из лучших отелей. Янто записал это на счёт правительства. Помимо прочего, напомнил он Джеку, они уничтожили его дом, и их прямой долг – обеспечивать ему крышу над головой, пока База не будет восстановлена. Полвечера Янто расписывал по пунктам все понесённые ими по вине правительства потери. Список возглавлял арсенал «чертовски больших пушек».А остаток ночи он занимался Джеком, и в конце осторожно добавил к списку любрикант. К его досаде, коллекцию инопланетных секс-игрушек он никак не мог туда включить.  
Ну, за Рифтом не задержится подкинуть им что-нибудь весёленькое. Нужно просто подождать.


End file.
